Talk:Kalash (AK-74M)
Due to their dramatically different profiles, I recommend subdividing the Kalash AK-74M and Kalash 2012 entries. --Jaimas 00:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, make the other page. Kewlcrayon 03:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) * In the process of doing so. Expect more updates soon. --Jaimas 15:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) History. I'm a bit confused. Last time I checked, this wasn't Wikipedia. The weapons real-life history has no relevance to the game what so ever. Thoughts? Sadist King 11:14, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King : It should be changed, theres no need for most of the page being on something that isnt really part of the game. If someone could, atleast summarize that whole section into 1 or 2 small paragraphs and have external links pointing out to wikipedia. Crayon 06:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fully agreed. One external link pointing at the wiki article if the weapon's design has real-life counterpart should suffice. Octurion 14:50, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Attachments in Metro: LL In the teaser trailer the Kalash appears to have some sort of throw together GP-25, or sometype of grenade launcher. Smokey McPott 21:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i noticed that too. Although i saw a video where it was slowed down, and it appeares that it fires a shotgun shell. I ould have seen it wrong Smish34-Admin, Bureaucrat and Editor 21:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) To update, it is entirely possible it fired a shotgun shell (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KAC_Masterkey is one of many examples.) If it did, I'll change it. A Fellow Stalker 21:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) This weapon does not do the amount of damage implied. The damage should be changed to medium not high. Ak thingamajigger AK74 with Green laser (Red Square)...seems to be hit and miss if the AK74's drop at the red square arena. I found two dropped in the room where you find Pavel. I remember shooting the snipers with dirty rounds on previous walkthroughs and to my surprise this run thru I used some MGR and got both rifles from the snipers...odd...Anyone else?. January 4, 2014 (UTC) Paul Jaye Ok I ripped that from the Red Square levels pages...ok update, having gotten to D6 and fitted a Scope etc they do not match up to the aimpoints. So this could mean they werent meant to be dropped?. Can someone check this out? Not entirely sure what you're asking. What do you mean by aimpoints? '' C''haos''i''an 07:53, January 14, 2014 (UTC) When you look down the top of the AK the aimpoint is not aligned properly. So this AK from the Red Square cannot be fitted with any aiming devices...scope etc. Cool green laser...pretty useless for anything else... 14:08, January 14, 2014 (UTC)Paul Jaye Never figured to pick up one of the enemy's AKs I guess. '' C''haos''i''an 01:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Kalash at Outpost beginning I would like to correct, the Kalash found at the very beginning of the Outpost level doesn't feature a scope, at least not for me... 17:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Rename or split article? In Metro Exodus, judging by the model and textures used on the gun in-game, the Kalash we see there is in fact an AK-103 (so not the AK-74M of Metro 2033 and Metro: Last Light). Should I rename the current article to simply "Kalash" or should I split it, moving info about the Exodus variant to a new article called "Kalash (AK-103)"? The two weapons function very similarly, but it is also clear that the new Kalash in Exodus can be modified much more extensively, for example from an assault rifle akin to the previous titles to a shortened carbine like the Modified Russian Rifle (AKS-74U). What shall we do? I'm open to other suggestions as well. --'¤Bamul a.k.a. Karmazynowy Wilk ✉' 05:51, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :I'd say keep for now, and wait until the game comes out. The page is for the weapon itself, i think we voted on putting the real world gun in the title later. If it is still called Kalah in Exodus, then maybe we change the page title to something like "Kalash (AK Family)" or Kalash (Kalashnikov), or even just remove the real world name from the title. ChrisN34 - ADMIN 21:13, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for replying, sounds good. So we will wait for now but most likely remove the real world AK from the article's name later. ::--'¤Bamul a.k.a. Karmazynowy Wilk ✉' 05:56, September 1, 2018 (UTC)